I've Got Friends On The Otherside
by ZombieSavior
Summary: This is a story for Klonnie week day 2 girl in NOLA. What if being the anchor meant that you had the power to decided which supernatural beings lived and which ones died.


**I've Got Friends on the Other Side**

**Things to know**

**I own nothing**

**This is very AU**

**This is a Klonnie story don't like that don't read this**

**Anything in **_**italic is Bonnie's thoughts **_

**All reviews are welcome the good the bad and the ugly**

**This is for Klonnie week Day 2 Girl in NOLA**

**Chapter 1-I'm not sure**

**Lafayette Cemetery**

"No! This can't be happening!" Klaus has been in some pretty sticky situations before but none as sticky as this. He is in the middle of Lafayette Cemetery on his knees hands bound behind his back. To his left is his backstabbing harlot sister Rebekah directly behind her is his former progeny Marcel. To his right is the epitome of the wolf in sheep's clothing Elijah, next to him is that one night stand he'll always regret Hayley. None of these things are shocking. He's known for a while now his family, friend, and regret were planning something, he has never really trusted anyone and for good reason. What is shocking is the anger coven of witches behind him and the fact that he couldn't move. The problem is Davina standing in front of him with the white oak stake in hand.

"Oh but it is" Davina chimes in. Rebekah grabs his face making him look her in the eyes. "You can only push a person so far Nik." She spits out his name like a bad taste in her mouth. Elijah speaks up causing Klaus to turn his way. "There is only so much a person is willing to look pass. There comes a time when blood no longer matters." "Well half-blood anyways" Rebekah adds with a raised brow. The hybrid feels defeated. He closes his eyes not wanting to give them the satisfaction of knowing their words cut him deep. It's one thing to think that everyone is against you it is something completely different to know they are. "We owe you nothing Nicklaus we stood next to you out of pity." "Those days are over dear brother. You will die the same way you lived alone, unloved, and not good enough." Rebekah says in a sing song voice.

Rebekah can't see Marcel's face but she knows he's unsure of the moves they're taking against Klaus. "What's wrong Marcellus?" "We don't have to kill him, Recurs his wolf side and dagger him." Marcel had been against killing Klaus from the beginning. Even though he wants his city back he doesn't want his sire dead. Rebekah makes a quick turn with her hands on her hips and eyes dead set on Marcel she asks. "I'm sorry which side are you on?"

Marcel wraps his arms around Rebekah and kisses her passionately. "You know I'm on your side but I'm also on his." Marcel is torn he wants to be king he wants his queen but he also wants his friend.

"This is the only way we can be together." Rebekah reassures him. "Okay if you're sure it's the only way. I trust you." Replies a passive Marcel. Rebekah smiles and laughs to herself. Poor easily manipulated Marcel he has no idea what killing an original does. Klaus' screams pulls the attention back to him.

"**You can't kill me I'm Niklaus. I am the Original Hybrid. You can't kill me!"** Davina raises the white oak stake preparing to prove him wrong. With his final moments he turns to Hayley.

"You tell my daughter that her father did not die at the hands of the enemy but at the feet of his family" With that Niklaus accepts his fate. Davina raises the dagger and in one quick thrust the white oak stake pierces his heart. His body immediately engulfs in flames. There is no struggle. There are no screams of pain for the flames can't compare to the betrayal he feels in his heart. "Goodbye little brother" Are Elijah's last words to Niklaus. Everyone else watches in silence as the original hybrid burns. Rebekah stands with a smile on her face, finally she has won. Hayley stands with her hands on her baby bump, thinking of her unborn child. Marcel feels weak almost like he is going to pass out.

"Rebekah what's happening? Something is happening! Rebekah please help me." Marcel is on his knees holding his chest, in no time Davina is at his side yelling at the remaining originals. "What is happening to him? Tell me what have you done?"

Elijah steps over Klaus' now brunt body to stand at his sister's side. "We did nothing. You killed Niklaus. Killing an original kills its entire blood line." Davina eyes widen her tears free falling down her face. Realization is setting in she and Marcel have been played. "Oh I'm sorry you didn't know?" Rebekah replies in a mocking tone. "Kill them Kill them both now!" Davina shouts whilst cradling Marcel's now gray corpse. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"Rebekah run" Elijah gives the order and without thought Rebekah takes off. As Sophie grabs the white oak stake out of Klaus' charred remains Elijah speeds to her snatching it from her hands. "Wait-"Elijah cuts in "Vampire" He says with a wink and is gone in a flash. Of course he only makes it to the entrance of the cemetery before the worst pain he has ever felt in his whole existence brings him to his knees. "**Ahhhhh**!" It feels as if his brain is being melted. He drops the stake and grabs his head. Davina walks to him and eases up on the aneurysm so she can look him in the eyes. "Witch" she replies with a sickly sweet smile before breaking his neck.

**Mystic Grill**

"Very funny Tyler but if I remember correctly you never complained." Everyone brakes out in laughter. Bonnie is in heaven. _We haven't done this in so long. I can't believe I'm sitting here in an empty mystic grill enjoying myself with my friends. No talk of the supernatural. No talk about the Salvatores even though they are sitting at the bar and can see and hear everything. It doesn't matter for once in a long time I feel like a normal young adult. I wish we could stay like this for eternity. Oh no! A chill followed by goose bumps then that weird feeling someone's looking at you. This is how it always starts. Me screaming in pain that's how it will end. A supernatural creature just died time for me to come back to reality and quietly excuse myself._

Without dropping her smile she turns in the booth to face Jeremy and whispers "Hey Jer I need some air." "Well it's going to cost you" "What is it going to cost me?!" "Just one mind blowing kiss, lay it on me sweet stuff"_ He is so adorable but this is not the time._ A quick peck is what he is rewarded with.

"Bonnie that was not a mind blowing kiss."_ Really Care? _Bonnie thinks with a non-interested look on her face.

"Come on Bon you can do better than that."_ ELENA! What has gotten in to you people? _ Bonnie is wide eyed and lack jawed.

"Listen to ya girls" Jeremy says with those lips and that smile. _God these Gilberts and their big brown eyes a girl could get lost in them but this is not the time for that._

"Oh how I would love to give you a truly mind blowing kiss but now is not the time. Please move!" Bonnie said this very slow in a low serious voice that Jeremy was all too familiar with. He jumps up and helps her out the booth they are headed for the front door when Tyler starts to feel wrong. He scoots out the booth and tries to stand when his legs give out.

"Something's wrong." He grabs his chest. "Help me please" He reaches for Caroline only to come up short and fall backward. He's laying on the floor his head in Caroline's lap. Panic and fear evident in her voice "Help him someone please help. Stefan do something please." his skin starts to turn gray and Caroline watches as the life drains from his eyes. "I'm sorry Ty. I'm so sorry. I love you always have always will" Caroline whispers into the now lifeless corpse. While everyone is surrounding the exes no one notices Bonnie's expression when she sees exactly which supernatural being has died and how many other super naturals he brought with him. The empty grill quickly fills up with these ghostly figures. Bonnie runs to the door opens it and is in pure shock. As far as the eye can see there are vampires waiting to pass through her. She turns around and yells "**Klaus! **NO NO NO NO NO NO! This can't be happening_._" _ No! how is this even possible?_ She trying not to lose control but this is too much, there are just too many. "I can't do this." Anxiety turns to anger and she shouts "Who did you piss off?" "Really now it has to have been me?" _How can he joke at a time like this?_ "Yes have you met you? Do you not understand the pure hatred you provoke in people?"

Not even paying attention to what she's saying Klaus looks at the scene behind Bonnie. "What do you know your loved ones weren't of my bloodline after all. Seems you could have done away with me a long time ago." _Is he smiling? _"Good Gods! Klaus focus!" With a confused look on his face he asks "Why am I here what's going on?" " Long story short version I'm now the doorway to the infamous other side." "So what I just touch you and it's over just like that." Klaus reaches out his hand but Bonnie pulls away they never make contact. They repeat this a few more times "What are you doing stand still." "No you can't die not now this isn't fair."

"Sorry love but I don't think you get a say in this" He grabs for her again this time she throws both her hands up and screams. "**I SAID NO!" **with that a bright green wave of light over takes the grill everything is quite no one makes a move. All of a sudden the ghostly figures start to disappear one by one.

"I'm not doing this, I'm not a witch anymore this isn't me." Klaus could not believe what he was seeing. All the magic it takes to kill an original it would have to take twice as much to bring one back to life. Things were becoming clear to him now. "Oh yes Bonnie I believe you are." That wicked grin drops from his face he is all business now. "My family has turned against me. There is no one in New Orleans that I can trust. I need an ally." "Why should I help you Tyler has wanted you dead more than anyone. He would gladly sacrifice his life if it meant ending yours." Klaus grabs Bonnie by the shoulders and turns her around she is now facing her group of friends. Caroline is rocking Tyler's body back and forth.

"Caroline we have to get him out of here. Someone could walk in at any minute." Stefan tries to take the lead. Elena is crying in Damon's arms Jeremy is trying to keep his tears on lock but Matt is all out bawling. Stefan attempts to take Tyler away from Caroline but is unsuccessful.

"No don't you touch him-"She was cut off by the sound of Tyler taking an unneeded breath. "Tyler! Oh my god. How is this happening?" With his eyes still closed he response "I don't know." As soon as his eyes open he is attacking Caroline's lips.

He was so close Bonnie could feel his breath on her neck before she heard his voice. "Look at that true love prevails. Now if this was Elena's happiness on the line you wouldn't think twice." Bonnie shakes his hands off his shoulders "I'll come but only because I want to. My mortal life was about everyone else my immortal life is all about me." Klaus smiles a really good deep dimple smile. "I can feel it my body being restored. Thank you Miss. Bennett see you on the other side."

**Lafayette Cemetery**

Once at the house Rebekah notices Elijah was not behind her, so she speeds back to the cemetery upon arrival she sees the witches holding Hayley back. Klaus' remains have been pushed to the side. Elijah is now in the position Klaus once held on his knees both hands tied behind him. Davina has the white oak stake in the air ready to end her last living relative. She tries to move closer but the magic has a hold of her she can't move. "NOOOOO! Please don't do this." Rebekah yells with tears in her eyes. "He is all I have left." Davina lowers the stake and turns toward the lady original. "Don't worry you'll be reunited with him soon. You're next."

She raises the stake again ready to end this monster when she hears it. "Davina" She drops the stake and runs to Marcel. The witches drop their hold on the originals and the were-woman and run to surround the reunited friends. "How is this possible?" Davina asks. Marcel sits up and wipes the tears from Davina's eyes. "I'm not sure."

Rebekah and Hayley untie Elijah and are about to make their escape when a very long inhale comes from Klaus' corpse. Much like the undertaker he sits straight up and smiles. Looks down at his healed body and says "Diesel jeans $78.00, All Saints leather jacket $282.00, Top Man button down $25.00, John Varvatos boots $554.00, the look on everyone's face right now priceless. With that he stand and starts wiping the burnt remains of his clothing off. "Hayley make yourself useful and prepare a room one fit for a Bennett." He says before turning and walking in the direction of the cemetery gates. Before he can place a foot outside the cemetery Rebekah yells "How are you alive!"

With that deep dimple smile that he does so well he turns just his head and replies "What can I say I guess I have friends on the other side." And continues his strut out the cemetery naked as the day he was born.

**AN-Okay I hope this wasn't too confusing and I hoped you enjoyed! Happy Klonnie Week! Signed A Bonnie Stan.**


End file.
